


Darlin' I'd Stay If I Could

by M_MLVR2k14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, Difficult Decisions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_MLVR2k14/pseuds/M_MLVR2k14
Summary: *** SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME***Do not read unless you've watched!A short fic about what I think should have happened. Better summary inside





	Darlin' I'd Stay If I Could

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still an emotional wreck after Endgame, but the ending for Steve while beautiful has been bothering me. This is my first fic so please be kind.
> 
> Steve has finally returned for his dance with Peggy, but the weight of the future clouds their happiness.

Always the Captain, the one to give the rousing speech, make the sacrifice play. Five of the six stones returned, all Steve had to do was put the Tesseract back, and he could return to 2023. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Peggy and the life they could share if he went back just a little further.

So he did he went back for his girl and to get his dance, but something didn’t quite feel right not being able to tell Peggy everything. So, he told her everything, about Hydra, the future, Bucky, Tony, Nat and Gods from outer space. She looked at him took his hand held his face and told him to go back.

“Steve, if you stay one day, they will find you in you the ice, and it will be impossible to explain how there are two of you. And are you really going to be ok leaving Bucky to be tortured?” Could he sit in silence? Knowing the future and not being able to defend against it. They sat in silence neither wanting to say goodbye.

The weight of his decision hung in the air. 

Steve gave a tormented sigh, “I wish I could stay.”

With a teary-eyed smile Peggy replied, “I wish you could too, but if you did you wouldn't be the Steve Rogers I fell in love with.”

They had one last night together before he had to suit up. But at least Steve Rogers got his dance with Peggy Carter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it


End file.
